Los 20 Príncipes de Elsa
by KorrasamiFaberryLover
Summary: Elsa no sabe pero este año habrán veinte chicas dispuestas a cortejarlas y pelear por ella.
1. La chica nueva

**_Disclaimer: Frozen y Disney_**

**_Advertencía: Femslash y futuro lemmon_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Belle, el misterioso príncipe encantador y hermoso<em>**

Elsa despertó algo cansada de estudiar toda la noche para un examen, le tenía fatal. Se cambió con rapidez quería aprovechar e ir temprano para repasar antes del examen.

Bajo y tomó su desayuno llevándose un pan tostado y un jugo para el colegio.

No se fue con Anna porque era muy lenta así que la dejó durmiendo tranquila.

Cuando llegó no había nadie salvo un chico que desconocía su nombre, era un nerd sentado al fondo que se acomodaba las gafas para leer.

Le aterraba comenzar a parecerse a un nerd, más cuando veía gente cómo él, pero era mejor que reprobar por supuesto.

Se sentó en su lugar, dos bancos por detrás del pizarrón y al lado de la ventana, se acomodó para leer y hacer algunos ejercicios para practicar al máximo.

Al cabo de una hora y media comenzaron a llegar los demás, entre ellos Anna con cara de haber dormido nada.

—Tienes que comenzar a dormir más temprano—Le aconsejó su hermana conociendo sus hábitos de sueño—Porque sino asustas a todos con esa cara y ojeras—

Ella asitió— Es que estaba jugando Tomb Raider y el final estaba bien difícil además era muy épico como para cortarlo y dormir

Le comprendía, conocía su adicción por los juegos, era una gammer profesional o algo así.

—Me imagino que estudiaste verdad

Anna puso una mueca de dolor

—Anna…

—Lo se, pero estudié toda la semana, pero ayer estaba muy ocupada con Lara

—Esta bien, por lo menos estudiaste algo

—Si es verdad

—Sin embargo sigue siendo muy irresponsable de tu parte porque es la nota final.

—Lo se…

El profesor entró y sacó su cuaderno de asistencia y otro que no reconoció.

—Bueno antes del examen y tomar asistencia tengo que hacerles un aviso importante

—Que no haya prueba que no haya prueba que no haya prueba

—Claro que las habrá

—Calla amarga

—No te esperances eso es todo, soy realista

Y justo mientras hablaba entró alguien y todos giraron a mirar de quien se trataba—Ella es la nueva estudiante de intercambio, por favor saluden a Belle Spring que viene de Inglaterra—

La chica saludo y todos aplaudieron

—Como notaran ella está muy lejos de casa así que sería bueno que la hagan sentir como si estuviera allí—Y con eso la dejó marchar al asiento, todos asintieron.

**_ BELLE_**

Todos le saludaban y resivian entusiastas, eso le alegraba mucho, en su antiguo colegio eran todos unos amargos era un buen cambio.

—¿Anna Summers?— La chica dijo presente levantando la mano.

—¿Amelia Castellan?—Igual que Anna levanto y dijo presente

—¿Abu Abelin?—Saludo

—¿Carmen Castor?—Igual, así durante unos cuantos.

—¿Esla Winters?—

La chica dijo presente, ella y su hermana no compartían apellido por el simple hecho que eran de distintos padres, ella Winters y su hermana Summers, justo polos opuestos tal y como eran ellas.

Los ojos de Belle viajaron hacía ella como hizo con todos pero se detuvieron allí un buen rato. Porque caray, esa chica era hermosísima, pelo blanco rubio, ojos azules grisaseos, buen sentido de la moda, una linda trenza, pestañas larguísimas y no postisas, ella la chequeo de arriba abajo solo se sorprendía más y más por lo bella que era.

Elsa charlaba con Anna mientras el profesor repartía los exámenes.

Cuando llegó a su banco la sacó de su Edén.

—Aquí tienes y si necesitas algo házmelo saber—Ella asintió agarrando el papel.

Tuvieron como una hora y cuarenta para terminar , y para la sorpresa de todos fue Belle la primera, bien completo y perfecto, luego Elsa como era de esperar, y al último Anna quejándose al liberarlo de sus manos.

—Espero haber aprobado no quiero más escuela de verano—Rogaba la chica

—Igual yo, no te deseo eso, aunque te lo merezcas por desorganizada.

**_ELSA_**

El resto de la clase fue tranquila, ella notó como la nueva no le quitó los ojos encima ni un minuto.

—Mira quien te está chequeando enterita— Le dijo Anna dándole coditos en el hombro y guineandole un ojo.

—Sí pero no se por qué…

—Y porque estás buenísima por qué más, ¡DUH!—Se río Anna, Elsa se sonrojo.

El comentario voló hasta Belle que también se sonrojo y apartó la mirada, pero cuanta razón tenía, Elsa estaba como para muerte lenta de lo buena que se la veía.

El resto del día pasó rápido, y hasta decidieron almorzar ahí aunque nunca lo hacían porque iban a casa temprano, pero le era mas fácil así hoy porque su madre no cocinaría por estar de viaje con su padre.

A la tarde salieron del colegio, Elsa se puso a hacer los deberes que no terminó allí y Anna videojuegos como siempre no haría tarea hasta el último momento y solo si era necesario.

* * *

><p>Comentar hace bien a la piel creanme<p> 


	2. Deberíamos conocernos mejor

**_Primer día y primeros pasos_**

Cuando estaba en su casa no podía dejar de pensar en esa nueva chica Belle, simplemente era así de raro, era como simplemente se dejó hacer se dio cuenta que ría conocerle y descubrir más de aquella extraña chica nueva, así fue como se propuso descubrir más de ella.

Al día siguiente se encontró con que estaba en el asiento a su lado.

—Hey, mira a quien tengo de compañera de trabajo en química—Le dijo Belle sentándose en su asiento junto a ella.

—Oh, bueno, sí estaba junto a ti

En ese día comenzaron a hacer cosas de ello, ella simplemente comenzó a charlar porque de verdad quería conocerle mejor, era algo que no podía evitar hacer, así fue como las cosas mejoraron antes de empeorar y antes de volver a empeorar, era simplemente eso, así era como las cosas funcionaban.

Pronto más de lo que creyó en ese simple mes se hicieron amigas Anna estaba sorprendidísima, no creía que lo lograría, y aunque su hermana no supiera ella sabía muy bien lo gay que era así que se emocionó aun más al notar que podía haber encontrado a una novia.

Así es como siempre quisiera saber esas cosas, porque Elsa nunca le contaba nada, pero ella lograba ver cosas que los demás no.

Pasó el día rápidamente sin que hubiesen más inconvenientes así fue como simplemente se dejaron estar, pasó un tiempo a solas antes de que las cosas dejaran de ser tan raras, porque hubo un día en donde no sabía cómo pero pasó una conversación un tanto incomoda y bien rara sobre la homosexualidad, Elsa casi escupe la bebida en eso, y Belle simplemente se rió a pesar de no poder verle escuchó.


	3. ¿Más chicas nuevas?

**_Ya aparece el príncipe/princesa número dos_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rapunzel<span>_**

La rubia asistía a natación, era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, y cuando llegó ese día se dio cuenta de algo nuevo, cuando entró al vestidor había una chica, era rubia como ella pero menos platinada, tenía una muy larga trenza, se estaba cambiando justo como ella iba a hacerlo.

—Oh, hola, pensé que estaba sola, Soy Rapunzel Atum—Se presentó y la otra chica le saludó igual.

—Hola, sí es que recién llego, soy Elsa Winters, ¿eres nueva verdad?

—Sí, últimamente muchas personas vienen de intercambio, soy de cuarto año, vengo de Europa

—Oh ya veo, sí escuche algo así, hoy llegó otra chica, Belle Spring también de Europa—LE comentó,, la otra rio

—Sí, eso es cierto, le escuche—

Solo se pusieron a charlar amenamente, ella era de quinto así que la chica era menor, al igual que su hermana pero compartían algunas clases. Pasó un tiempo así, varías clases de natación para llegar a volverse amigas.

Así es como pasaron unos días juntas. Anna se volvió su mejor amiga al igual que Elsa, también de Belle aunque a Anna le resultaba muy extraño porque era muy adulta mentalmente, toda madura y divertida así que le era imponente.


End file.
